Unforgetable Night2
by Tatiana
Summary: The day before.....


Unforgettable Night

Chapter 2

Again I don't know any of the actors and I don't work for NBC, this is something I do so I won't be bored. This chapter may be kind of confusing, but just to help you a little- 

This is when Luis is thinking to himself. And this is when Sheridan is thinking to herself. I hope you enjoy this part too and thanx for the great reviewsJ Here it is, the second part of Unforgetable Night…

Luis sat on the bed and all of a sudden started remembering….

It was a cold November night and after a long day at the station Luis thought that a good way to relax would be to get a few drinks at the bar. When he entered not much seemed unusual, waitresses roaming around, guys shooting pool a cloud of cigarette smoke. He looked around, there seemed to be no one he knew around, so he proceeded toward the bar and ordered a beer.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a blond, attractive woman about his age sit down next to him.

"She looks so familiar…"

Luis almost choked when he realized that he just thought of Sheridan Crane as attractive! I mean he always knew she was a beautiful woman, but suddenly he realized just how beautiful she is.

Sheridan obviously sensed his eyes on her because she turned around to face him.

"Oh hi, Luis. Is there something interesting about me today?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Luis obviously not getting what she was talking about.

"Well just the fact that you practically stared a whole through me!"

"Well I could help but notice, that you look wonderful tonight" The next moment Luis realized what he just said.(to himself of course) Luis are you mental? What the hell are you saying? Stop it! Sheridan is not driving you insane….well obviously she is. So much for trying to relax at a bar, but who knew Cranes drank anything but expensive wines, but that's not the point, the point is….what is the point? anyway….

"Uhhmmm…Luis, what did you say before?" Sheridan had a rather surprising look on her face(kind of like when she found out that Ethan and Theresa were engaged).

"Oh that, um….well Sheridan you know that we fight all the time and stuff…"

"And you start all the fights!"

"God Sheridan will you let me finish!" Luis was beginning to get nervous. Why am I nervous? It's not like I'm proposing to Sheridan or anything. Well that sure would never happen.

"Well, Sheridan what I'm saying is, although we fight all the time, you have to admit that we are not that different at all. Maybe if we just look past all the differences, we could be friends…. or maybe more."

Well that last part was not supposed to appear in my speech. How am I going to explain this? Oh god. 

"Ah…Luis I don't know what to say, I mean this is all so sudden, I think you had one too many beers." Sheridan laughed nervously. Does Luis really have feelings for me? Could this be true? But wait a minute, why do I even care if he does or doesn't, I mean I know he's hot and all (very hot in fact) but I don't know if …oh god I think I need another drink.

"Luis, what are you saying?" questioned Sheridan. 

But didn't quite get an answer she was expecting. All she saw was Luis' face inching closer and she closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come. She didn't have to wait long, a few seconds later Luis' lips met hers, and it all seemed so right.

Sheridan's lips were brushing lightly over Luis'. What the hell am I doing? I'm kissing Sheridan Crane! But I never want to stop, Does this mean I'm in love with her? Could it be I'm in love with a daughter and a sister of the two men I hate the most on this planet? But nothing mattered at this moment, except the two of them… 

As the moments passed the kiss grew deeper and Sheridan felt Luis' tongue part her lips and now it was dancing with her's. Never in her entire life has Sheridan felt something this incredible.

When they finally broke the kiss, there were no words that could describe what just happened.

Luis was the first one to brake the silence." Sheridan, I….wow!"

Sheridan laughed lightly " I know Luis, I felt it too. Who would guess that I would be kissing the stubborn and pushy Officer Lopez_Fidzgerald…"

"Hey, come on Sheridan, don't spoil the moment."

"Luis, you didn't let me finish, stubborn and pushy, but very cute…" I can't believe I'm saying this!

"Why thank you Miss. Crane, you're not so bad looking yourself" said Luis with a huge grin on his face. He was now getting up extending his hand to Sheridan "What do you say we go for a little walk?"

"Why not! Where are we going?" asked Sheridan.

"You'll see…" Luis paid for the drinks they had (which was quite a few). And they left

**********************************

Luis and Sheridan were walking along the beech holding their shoes in one hand and each others hand in the other. The sun was just going down so the view was amazing. It was as though the life couldn't get any better than this…

"Luis, I have one question for you…"

"Uh huh"

"When did you realized that you…you know."

"That I loved you? Oh god. Well probably the first time I saw you, I know I never showed it, but I always new deep down inside that I loved you" Luis smiled (that killer smile, ah).

" Wow, Luis, so far this has been the most amazing night of my life, but you know what would make it even better?" said Sheridan turning to face Luis.

"What?" asked Luis holding his breath

"Another one of these" Sheridan brought her lips up to meet Luis' and they were once again joined in a passionate kiss. The shoes went flying on the sand and Luis wrapped his hands around Sheridan. Her hands traveled all over his back and his hair, making Luis go insane.

"God Sheridan, I you always drove me crazy, but I never knew it felt so good…" said Luis breathing hard. He kissed Sheridan's neck and then her lips again.

" I can't believe I was fighting with you all this time instead of doing this…"

"Oh you've seen nothing yet my dear…" with that Luis lay Sheridan down on the soft and warm sand, his hands traveled to unbutton her blouse….

As you already know I love torturing you, so if you want to know what happens in the next chapter…

Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
